Light the Candles
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Angela lights a candle in honor of a sad anniversary. BoothAngela Friendship. OneShot.


**A/N: This is a shot one-shot sequel to 'Happy Birthday in Heaven' that was posted 18 August 2006. And like that first fiction, this is very close to my heart. **

**Title: Light the Candles**

**Summary: Angela lights a candle in honor of a sad anniversary with the help of Booth.**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BONES, only the heartache. And the plotline, © WolfMyjic 2006**

* * *

_Christmas Day, 2006…_

Seeley Booth waved one last time at his son, Parker. The boy waved back with a smile before following his mother into the house. Booth couldn't help the smile that was plastered on his face. He was overjoyed when Rebecca agreed to let him have Parker for a few extra hours. As he drove lazily down the half empty streets, he song along with 'White Christmas', and tapped his fingers on the steeling wheel. His peace was interrupted by his cellphone and he reached out and turned down his radio. Booth patted his coat, found his phone in his inside pocket and answered it with a cheerful, "Booth."

"Hey, Booth, it's Angela, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," he said. "What can I do for ya?" There was silence on the other end.

"Err, you have your son today?"

"I just dropped him off at his moms," he answered. "What's up?"

"I was wondering," Angela began. "Could you, umm, do me a favor?"

"Sure, Angela, what'cha need?" Again silence.

"Could you, um, swing by my place?"

"I'll be over in twenty."

XxXxX

Booth opened the door of his church, and he and Angela walked slowly down the aisle. A few people were dotted through the holiday-decorated church, and soft music played over the high tech speaker system. Booth and Angela made their way to the front where they knelt, crossed themselves and then slide into the second from the front pew. They sat in silence for a long moment, before Booth reached out and pulled down the cushioned kneel rail. He scooted forward and onto his knees. He propped his elbows on the back of the pew in front on him and folded his hands together. With his head down and his eyes closed, Booth set up the first of his prayers. He didn't have to open his eyes to know when Angela followed suit. In silence, they prayed.

Five minutes passed before Booth felt Angela's hands brush his. He unclasped his own and caught hers. He knew she needed the support- knew she was hurting. Booth's thoughts turned to Angela and little Natalia. It seemed like only yesterday, he and Brennan, Hodgins and Zack found Angela sitting in the park. Four candles lit around her, celebrating the fourth birthday of the child she had lost. Now, on Christmas Day, Booth was holding her hand again, mourning the day that she lost the baby- the fifth anniversary of her miscarriage. Natalia was born into Heaven on the holist day of the year, and Booth found his heart sink at the thought. He squeezed the artist's hand. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. Tears clung to her lashes like diamond, and Booth reached out and touched her shoulder. "You okay?" he whispered.

Angela nodded and turned toward him. "Will you light a candle with me?" Booth agreed and they both slipped from the pew and walked to the candles. "I love you, Natalia," Angela said softly, lighting a candle in her daughters honor.

"Merry Christmas, Natalia," Booth said, lighting his own. They watched the flames flicker for a moment before turning and leaving the church. Angela pulled her coat tighter around herself as the cold winter wind whipped about her. "How do you do it, Ange?" Booth asked, as they walked down the steps and toward the SUV.

"Do what?"

"You lost your child on Christmas Day, how can you still enjoy the day?"

Angela thought about the question before she answered, "The first year was hard. I didn't want to celebrate at all. However, as the second and third year came by I realized that I couldn't stop living, stop loving God."

"You are a strong woman, Angela," Booth said, reaching out and opening the passenger door for her.

"Me?" Angela snorted. "Brennan's the strong one."

Booth touched her arm and turned her to face him. "That's true, she is strong, but there's different kind of strong, Ange. You've lived through something terrible, and you haven't lost faith in God. You're still a devoted Catholic, and you still love life. I envy your strength and will." Angela smiled and blinked back her tears as she threw her arms around Booth's neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Booth brought his arms around her. "Anytime, Angela." After a moment, Angela pulled back.

"Now I know why Brennan likes working with you so much. You're a kind man, Seeley Booth."

"Now you're just sucking up." Angela laughed and climbed into the SUV. Her heart and soul lighter, thanks to Booth.

* * *

_Again, I ask for no reviews. I simply thought it would help me make it through my own 5th anniversary if I wrote about Angela's._

_Merry Christmas Natalia, my Christmas Angel._


End file.
